Caminante de la Noche
by Zaichikom
Summary: Hasta siempre, a mi mortal eternamente amada De Shido a Riho CainxShido, o al menos eso se da a entender U


**CAMINANTE DE LA NOCHE**

"_Querida mía:_

_Nunca supe, ni jamás sabré, cómo empezar una carta… ésta carta, es la que más me ha costado escribir en la vida. _

_Se que injusto, tanto para ti, como para mí, pero deseo que comprendas que esto no ha sido culpa de nadie. Es simplemente la esencia que llevo en mi ser, la sangre indómita que se desliza inquieta por mis venas, la que me incita a correr por ése pasillo otra vez... para alcanzarlo, si es que no es verdad que me ha estado esperando._

"_Su sangre", tú dirás, es la que me arrastra de nuevo hacia él. No puedo evitarlo._

_No puedes decirme que no lo sabías, pues advertías perfectamente el juego que estábamos llevando. Conoces todo de mí, mis anhelos, mis deseos, mi pasado, virtudes, defectos… todo. Lo sabes todo, incluso ése lado oscuro que tanto te esmeraste en intentar cambiar, aquél que tantas veces intenté transformar, sin resultado alguno más que olvidar por un tiempo lo que allí ocultaba tan celosamente de todos. Y es por ello que creo que no tengo excusas que presentarte, muy a mi pesar… pues desearía que nada terminara así. Me has dado tanto… y yo te dejo así, sin nada con qué poder consolarme al sentirme tan impotente a su llamado._

_Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Conoces mi historia, los capítulos terribles que viví a su lado. Sufrí estando en su presencia, agonicé gozando de su compañía pero, sin embargo, siempre lo amé… Lo amé, aún soportando ese padecimiento infinito, disimulando cada estigma para que no lo viera cuando me tomara en sus brazos, temiendo que me abandonara a pesar de todo… Y él me amó, lo sé, profundamente. La posibilidad remota de que aún lo haga… ¿Crees que no me provoca¿Crees que puedo vivir así, sin más, sabiendo que quizás me guarde algún sentimiento¿Piensas que su sombra aún no persigue los callejones oscuros de mi ser, entre aquellos malditos pero amados recuerdos?_

_Me es imposible, querida, vivir sereno, entonces… Así como me es imposible olvidar. Una vez olvidé, tienes razón… pero escapar a los recuerdos no hizo más que traerme amargura._

_Él me ha dañado… tantas veces… y quizás nadie jamás entenderá porqué me vuelvo como un niño inocente y descuidado, ansioso por volver a entrar en su vida. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, a veces, hasta que desentierro y profano las antiguas tumbas de la historia, donde su evocación es casi insoportable, inevitable, fatal, necesaria… y la angustia que despierta su añoranza, indescriptible._

_Necesito estar a su lado. De no ser así, ésta pasión enferma terminará por matarme o me dejará sin corazón, hasta hacerme imposible volver a amar a alguien más que no sea él…_

_No creas que ya no intenté huir de ése endiablado sentimiento, cubriéndome siempre con el rencor pero, ya lo sabes, fue algo indolente de mi parte intentar abnegarlo todo ante ángeles sin nombre que me juzgaron en mi conciencia._

_Él me amó desde el principio, me conocía profunda y llanamente, y aún lo hace… pero quizás, ni siquiera él sabe cuánto ansío volver a su lado. Jamás pude escapar del latido de su corazón, aún en las noches más frías… Cometió sus errores, es verdad. Nunca contradiré lo mucho que me ha herido con su estúpida negligencia, pero aunque yo mismo lo traicioné y lo lastimé, lo atormenté con mi indiferencia en pago a su descuido y abandono, me escapé de él sin razón alguna, huí de él y de mí mismo, él continuó amándome… a pesar de todo… Siguió protegiéndome, cuidando de mí como si de ningún modo hubiera existido una ofensa entre nosotros, como si ése amor jamás hubiera sido perturbado… Estuve, estoy y estaré perdido en su dulce tormento._

_Es por eso que debo regresar junto a él. Creo morir con la sola idea de poder estar a su lado. Y no es que no te haya amado, no. Sí, te amo, pero no puedes pedirme que tome una decisión. No puedes obligarme a ello: no hay decisiones que tomar, pues la única elección que tengo es seguir su senda, eso… es lo primordial para mí._

_No hace falta que me culpes, aunque eres libre de odiarme, si lo deseas, pero no busques atribuirte la carga a ti misma, pues no tienes nada que ver. Y es por ello que debo dejarte, porque no tienes nada que hacer en nuestros días negros, no puedes cambiar tus días por las noches más tormentosas que nunca en la vida has imaginado, la guerra moral que significa caminar por la senda del diablo. No puedes dejar tu vida por un simple capricho. Eso es lo que eres para mí, es así como te veo. Eres esa joya perfecta y pura que se niega a bajar los brazos, no puedo cobijarte bajo mi capa y transformarte en la luna que irradia su frialdad azul sobre nosotros._

_Yo, en cambio, estoy destinado a ello. Se me ha consignado el vagar por el mundo nocturno como un caminante de la noche. Los callejones oscuros serán los resonadores de mis pasos, la Muerte se esconderá como una máscara de mi rostro, las estrellas sempiternas medirán mi tiempo, y el mismo Lucifer será quien me tome de la mano y me lleve junto a su corazón._

_Decir "adiós" significa que es una verdadera despedida, un saludo para nunca regresar… entonces, sólo diré…_

_Hasta siempre, a mi mortal eternamente amada."_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, se dejó caer suavemente, deslizándose por la pared. Apartó la pequeña epístola a un lado, mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro y maldijo inconcientemente aquél Dorado Amanecer…

_Ofelia Inmortal_

_22 – IX – 06_

_7:18 p.m._


End file.
